


Hello Angel

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (again), M/M, University, angel au, sassy jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Yixing is the most stunning person that Jongdae has ever seen... he must be sent from heaven





	

**Author's Note:**

> oml i just re read this and i never realised that yixing was actually the savage one lol

Why the hell did I come to this college? Jongdae wondered to himself as he wondered through the crazy people in even crazier costumes. And why the heck do they have to dress up? We don't even live in America! The college had recently allowed them to stop all lectures for Halloween and allowing everyone to dress up and throw their ridiculous frat parties. His internal struggles were momentarily silenced when his feet hit something and his face hit the grass. 

"Uugh," he moaned, internally praying that his glasses weren't broken. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" A concerned voice asked from above him.

"Yeah fine," Jongdae sighed as he propped himself back onto one elbow, silently imagining murdering the person who tripped him over.

"Here I'll help you up," the man said grabbing Jongdae's hand and heisting him up until he was standing up right.

Jongdae muttered a small thanks as he gathered some of his books, the stranger still helping him. 

"It's okay," the man said, smiling brightly. "I'm sorry for tripping you over though. My names Yixing."

"Jongdae." Jongdae moments ago felt like killing this man, but his angelic smile did nothing to help his case. Once they had both stood up and Yixing had handed back Jongdae's books they just stood there, Yixing looking Jongdae up and down. 

"Ummm," Jongdae was starting to feel uncomfortable with being stared at and was just about to move when Yixing started talking again.

"So what are you dressed up as? A nerd?" Jongdae really considered punching the man in the face, only to find that he was actually, genuinely curious. He looked down at himself and at his usual dress of jeans, a shirt and cardigan and didn't find it that hard to wonder why the angel man though that. 

"No I usually dress like this..."

"Oh. It's cute." Yixing smiled revealing his dimple, and his wings seemed to flutter a bit. Jongdae could feel his face heating up, man he really was not good at this. 

He laughed awkwardly, asking "hey, well, did you fall from heaven?" 

If that line got him half of what he hoped it would *cough, cough* a date, then he would be satisfied. 

What he wasn't expecting was Yixing to grab his free hand and drag him through the people to a quieter part of the college before letting him catch his breath, ridiculously cute smile still on his face. 

"Actually I am," Yixing said as Jongdae straightened up, eyes widening as the man in front of him widened and spread his wings.

"Wow," Jongdae was dumbstruck as Yixing's wings spread out as far as possible, before retracting back again to their usual place. 

"So Jongdae, would you like to go on a date with me?" Yixing asked cutely.

"I do so hope whatever higher being you are associated with is his or her angels being gay."


End file.
